pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Build 4
Build 4 is the fourth Alpha build of Apex. It is known for introducing the area around Acacia Town, as well as Jagged Pass. Changes Additions * Added 16 original soundtrack pieces * Added a mysterious new miniboss to the RevTex factory * By popular complaint, an antidote vending machine has been added to the RevTex factory * Added Acacia Town and various sub-maps * Added the protagonist’s cell phone. Bleep bloop! * Added notes to the cell phone * Added text messages to the cell phone * Added a new field item: Glowsticks! * Added new emotion animations and revamped existing ones. * New shortcut key: P - Phone screen * New shortcut key: S - Registered item * New shortcut key: 2 - Party screen * New shortcut key: 3 - Bag screen * New shortcut key: 4 - Phone screen * New shortcut key: 5 - Trainer card screen * New shortcut key: 6 - Save game * Added custom phone menu graphics! * Added a completely new battle sprite for Dante. * Added new battle status bars * Added new naming screen graphics * Added new loading screen graphics * Added a hidden event in the suburbs that allows the player to skip to the starter choices. (Will be removed in the final release) Changes * The party background graphic is now dark gray to match the game’s color scheme. * Added a new title screen graphic, with a sexy new logo * The map Jagged Pass (now known as Jagged Pass South) has been completely retextured. * Jagged Cavern has been completely finished. * “Quit Game” option in the menu now returns to the title screen instead of quitting completely Balance * All starters now gain perfect IV’s when given out * Swapped Astonish and Night Shade in Duskull’s moveset (114) * Dahlia’s Roselia has been lowered to lv 15 * Party limited to 3 slots. This can be increased later in the story. Related to the level cap. * Trapinch line gets Bide replaced with Endure to force it to actually use good moves during battle. * Dratini line gets Slam and Dragon Rage switched in moveset to prevent it from completely annihilating any opponents at similar level. * Increase PP of Aqua Tail from 10 to 15 Tweaks * EV-modifying items have more specific descriptions * Visible radius doubled in dark maps * Sagaxis forest secret caves now slightly easier to spot * Removed some decorative pipes in the factory to improve player flow * Allowed running under the middle tile of upright steel beams in the factory * Holly now gives you a bit more detail about your next move * The map scrolling cutscene in Nascene City now shows the player the location of the school and lab * The bag screen now shows a bookbag regardless of player gender * Levitate and similar abilities and effects now say that the target avoided the attack instead of making it miss, which makes more sense in double battles. i.e. “X avoids Ground moves with Levitate!” instead of “X makes Ground moves miss with Levitate!” * Time of Day shading is now lighter and more gradual for better visibility in realtime-enabled maps * Flowerpot tiles (the ones used in Holly and Dahlia’s house) now better fit the game’s perspective. * Rival’s apartment name now uses their name instead of just “Rival” i.e. “Heather’s Apartment” instead of “Rival’s Apartment” * Health bars animate at half speed to improve animation quality * Corrective action will be taken if players attempt to bring Victini or over-leveled pokemon from older builds * Raised player pokemon sprites by 10 pixels to better display some back sprites (such as Ducklett) * The foreman of the construction site in Nascene City will push you out of the site if you try to enter * Shortened a rival walking event in the abandoned house Fixes * Removed an extra space from flavor text on a bookcase in the rival’s apartment * Removed mystery gift event (whoops!) * Removed a box in the factory that was ignoring collisions * Adjusted spawn rates in secret caves (up to 10%) * Fixed an issue where the player would walk into a wall when trying to enter the abandoned house when playing as Heather * The name of the XENO Corp lab map now matches the building’s current configuration * Removed some leftover tiles from forest maps that were causing collision issues * Fixed a missing ledge in Sagaxis Forest * Fixed certain examination events being able to be accessed from nonsensical orientations * Fixed a misplaced examine event in the lab reception * Restored some global game settings, such as keyboard text entry, exp on capture, and critical capture enabled * Fixed some tiles on Holly’s bed allowing you to walk over walls. * Clipboard in XENO Corp labs no longer renders above the player’s head * Re-added Giratina’s cry to the main menu (thanks, essentials) * Fixed an uncolored line of Holly’s dialogue * The door to the shop in Nascene City now blocks the player from standing on it when the shop is closed. * Surprise emotion plays correctly for Dahlia in the caves * Fixed a bug where the move Copycat could copy itself if used twice in a row, causing an infinite loop. * The issue with tiles of higher priority rendering slightly smaller than those of priority 0 when in fullscreen has been identified (It’s an Essentials issue). Many tiles have been adjusted to work around this. More Builds Previous Build Build 3 Next Build Build 5Category:Build